1. Field
This relates to an air conditioner.
2. Background
Multi-type air conditioners may include a plurality of indoor units connected to one outdoor unit, with a plurality of tubes connected to the outdoor unit to respectively supply refrigerant to each of the plurality of indoor units, thereby conditioning indoor air through each of the indoor units. Such multi-type air conditioners may have relatively inexpensive initial investment costs, and may require a relatively small indoor area to accommodate the indoor units.